


It’s always you

by Chromiad



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Extensive use of italics, First published fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, May have inaccurate 40s lingo and semantics sorry!, Might be ooc ?, PWP, Period-Typical Homophobia, Praise Kink, Title based on Chet Baker song, Typos and perspective issues may appear bc I’m stupid, porn with (slight) plot, slight angst, slight use of homophobic language but nothing past what’s in game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromiad/pseuds/Chromiad
Summary: Stefans doing his usual pining song and dance, until a certain Golden boy comes to shake his world.(Idk how to write summaries sowwie)
Relationships: Stefan Bekowsky/Cole Phelps
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	It’s always you

For being the golden boy of LA, Cole Phelps was a complete, absolute, total idiot. For the amount of shit he put up with in the war, he was oblivious to any social clues. Or, at least that’s the conclusion one Stefan Bekowsky had came to, sitting in Cavanaugh's bar. Mulling over Cole himself with his whiskey, lukewarm at this point but the condensation cooling his heated skin. 

Stefan, while totally NOT being a lovesick fool was, admittedly, enamoured with Cole Phelps. How could he not be? Cole was…Well, Cole was perfect. The best detective in all of LA, Golden boy of the LAPD. He was a war hero for gods sake . Even though Bekowsky paid enough attention to Cole’s mannerisms to know he hated that last title. God, here he was moping over the man like some dame. Though, with how fruity he was thinking recently he wouldn’t be surprised if he was acting like a broad. 

Despite his half-assed attempt to avoid Phelps, of course the man would’ve come looking for the Pole. It had only been a few days but leave it to Cole to assume the worst. He probably thought he was drowning himself into the river by now. He wasn’t that far off to be honest.

Did Cole even like guys? That’d be a headline: LAPD poster boy outed as queer. Of course he was straight, he had a wife and daughters for god sake. Emphasis on the had. But he still loved marie, loved her enough to have the girls at least. Plus, who said the divorce was for that kind of reason. War changes a man, in more ways than one. Most marriages didn’t last long after the war anyways. Just the way it went these days

Having enough of his lovesick pity party, Stefan readied himself to down the rest of his whiskey and head home to mope in private. Already dreaming of the large bottle of scotch he had at his apartment until the man of the hour decided to finally arrive, sliding into the booth across from Bekowsky.

“Stefan.”

“Cole.” Stefan could already feel his walls coming back up, the façade of the happy go lucky traffic cop rearing back to protect whatever dignity he had left. “What brings you here?” 

He swirled the still full room temperature whiskey, some splashing out onto the table between the two. neither making a move to clean it up. The puddle reflecting the concern on Coles face at him.

“You know exactly what brings me here Stefan. I’m worried about you…” Cole, as sweet and oblivious as ever. Stefan couldn’t stay mad at him for long. If this situation would even dub the title ‘being mad at’. If anything this was Stefan being his usual dramatic self and taking something too far. If only he could focus on anything but the way Cole swiped his tongue across his lips, wetting them just enough to shine in the dim warm light of the bar.

Stefan was a goner and he knew it, too far in traffic to ever move up, and too in love with Cole to let it go. At Least he hoped this was love. If this was just some drunken rant he was on he would never forgive himself. No. This was love. He’d never been this lovesick over some broad before. And Stefan had met his fair share of dames: the keepers, quickies, the crazies,he's done it all. Alas the world was, strike that, IS cruel, and no one stuck around Bekowsky long.

In a moment of sheer panic Stefan got up and pushed to the exit, throwing down a few bills on the table. Cole, of course, followed,leaving a tip on the bar for a drink he didn’t even order. Typical. Bekowsky steered into the alleyway where he parked. Sliding into the drivers side, no doubt Cole wasn’t far behind.

“Stefan… please talk to me. Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?”

He scoffed, throwing his arms around the steering wheel. He was way too sober for this but, once Cole started something he knew he wouldn’t be left alone till Cole was satisfied with his answer. 

“Maybe if you were as good a partner as you were a detective you’d know, Phelps.”

He regretted the words immediately. Cole flinched, hurt evident on his face and moved,heading to grab the door handle. 

“Fine Bekowsky… I see how it is.”

“Wait Cole no, you know that’s not what i meant just-.” The hurt was already evident on Coles face. The sting of guilt already settling in, ‘fuck it, i’ve gone this far’.

“Bekowsky. I understand that you’re angry with me,but for the life of me, I still can’t figure out why. But I care for you Bekowsky, whether you want me to or not.” Cole was glanced back at him, his face so soft with concern. The guilt was definitely there, boring a hole through his gut.

“Phelps. I- ahem...you’ll probably never want anything to do with me again, but I know you won’t leave until I explain… I don’t even know if I even can explain anymore... Ah Fuck it”

Stefan pushed himself into Cole, all his emotions coming to the forefront. Hoping to explain all  
he couldn’t form into words. His mouth moved to rest over Cole’s. Soft. Warm. Everything Cole embodied. Stefan felt how stunned he was beneath him, he wanted to move away, but he knew if he did, he'd never have the bravado to do it again. Experimentally he brushed his tongue over Coles bottom lip. A sound from the back of his throat being forced out of him. 

Cole, snapping out of his shock, pushed Bekowsky back lightly. Both of his hands resting against his shoulders. Both of them breathing deeply. The car holding the air of heat as well as the tension in their position. Who the fuck decided to put a barrier between the front two seats? Thoughts flashing back to the moment at hand and away from car manufacturing, Stefan’s face flushed a deep shade of red. Either shame or arousal Cole certainly couldn’t tell. 

“Stefan…”

He was immediately backpedaling, fear and rejection on his face. This is what got your killed out here, he wasn't gonna end up some schmuck left dead on the side of Hollywood Boulevard because he “accidentally” kissed his partner. He sat back into the drivers side. Starting up the car, not even glancing at Cole. He was so fucked. He was going to be centrals laughing stock tomorrow after Coletold them all about how everybody’s favourite pole was gay. He didn’t even dare to look anywhere but straight in front of himself. To see the disgust on Coles face would probably kill him at this point.

“I’ll drive you home. Just… Don’t mention this to anyone okay?” Stefans voice betrayed him, cracking into a sob of sorts as he tried not to show the anxiety bubbling underneath his skin. Which was hard to do as Coles hand was still on Stefan’s shoulder, tight, almost as if he was still overcoming the shock of the kiss.

“Stefan. Drive us back to your apartment, now please.” Cole’s voice was firm but polite as always, his hand travelling down to hold his upper thigh. Stefan gasped, tightening his hold on the steering wheel. 

“Are you sure?” His voice quivered, he dared not to ask all the questions on his mind. Maybe this was just a dream. God torturing him with the one thing forever out of his reach. Teasing him with the prospect just to pull back. Well, whatever it was, he wasn’t going to give up the opportunity presented to him.

“We can talk when we get there, alright?” The hand around his thigh squeezed, meant to be reassuring but it just made Stefan go more insane. His apartment was only a few blocks away, but the heat radiating off of Cole’s hand was already making him half hard.

He pulled out of the parking spot behind Cavanaughs; alright, he thought, this can’t be that bad. This still felt all too good to be true…

The drive went by relatively quickly. Stefan surprisingly only almost hitting one mailbox about a block from his apartment. Cole, kept his hand firm on his thigh, rubbing it in an almost consoling way. He wasn’t complaining though. The fact that Cole was even still sitting next to him and not beating him up in the alley was already a plus. The thought of actually having to talk about it settling as a writhing knot in Bekowsky’s stomach. The car ride had been in relative silence besides a few observational comments from Cole. Just his usual small talk about a picture at the theatre he saw or how nice the landscape was tonight. Despite the situation it helped quell Bekowskys nerves. This was just like usual.

They pulled up to the relatively empty street, not quite far enough from the bustle of central to be dead, but ample enough space to be calm. It was nice, not crowded with the loud roar of downtown LA, just the two of them. This moment frozen in time.

Cole, seemingly having lost his confidence let his hand fall off of Bekowsky’s thigh, opting instead to fiddling way too much with the seatbelt on his way out of the car. 

Stefan led Cole up to his apartment, almost dropping his keys on the way in. Smooth Bekowsky...Smooth. Thankfully there was no stragglers left in the corridor leading up to his abode, late enough for most to still be out at bars or in bed. To have a life as simple as that...

As soon as they both set foot in the door, Cole was back on Bekowsky, hands roaming over his body, heated and full of a want Bekowsky was very unfamiliar with. The hot passion that flowed through his touch, meant much more than just a one night stand, at least to him it did. 

Bekowsky was pinned against his own door, Cole kissing his neck and throat, biting at his Adam’s apple. A small noise escaped Stefans throat, edging Cole to move his hands under the thick tartan jacket to roam closer to his desired target.

“C-Cole… can we- talk about this?” His speech coming out fragmented and shaky, chills being sent down his spine at every touch against him. He pulled his grip against Coles lapels, flipping their position. Setting a knee between Coles leg to find him hard, well at least we have that to go off of… 

“Cole. Please talk to me. Tell me this isn’t just some lust fueled fling, please” His arms boxed Coles smaller frame, the only part of them in contact being his knee and Coles growing issue.

“Bekowsky… please I-“ Cole rut up into his thigh, shaking with need, the heat from his dick muddling with his brain, leaving the only thought to be Stefan and the feeling of his thigh.

“Cole, I’m going to say this now before we do anything, just to get it over with… and if you never speak to me again after this night I’ll understand. But care for you so much, more than you can possibly know. And ever since you came to my desk with that bright eyed look I’ve never been able to think of anything else but this. I-“

Before he could finish the confession Cole grabbed his face in his hands and pushed their lips together. Immediately probing into Stefans mouth with his tongue. He pulled Bekowsky closer grinding against him, making him let out a sharp breath, hips twitching back into the friction.

“Bed. Now. Unless… you’d rather do it here?” Cole let out a huff of laughter at the thought, though in all honesty- he wasn't that opposed.

Stefan was convinced, at least for now. Suppressing the knot in his stomach he pushed Cole back into the door, grinding into him more vigorous than before, biting into the shell of his ear at the same time.  
“Oh you’d love that wouldn’t you? Just the thin door separating you and the rest of the world. Bet everyone would be able to hear you moan… Golden boy Cole Phelps, begging like a broad… Can’t ya just picture it”

Cole’s breathing was ragged now, wracked with a lust that he’s sure he’d never felt before this moment. Stefan took a step back suddenly, leaving Cole twitching up into the newfound emptiness.

“Come on Cole, bedroom it is, I’d hate to ruin that freshly pressed suit…” Stefan toed off his shoes, leaving his coat and hat strewn haphazardly across an armchair before disappearing behind the shade of the bedroom.

Cole stood there in shock. This was not how he expected the night to go… yet it was such a delightful sin to endeavour. Sure he’d thought about it, but this was the type of scandal to ruin not only a career, but a whole lives worth of careers. While knew he didn’t have to follow him. He could go back to his hotel room, go mope, take this all as a drunken tirade, finish himself off quietly and alone. Alas the adrenaline was already running through his veins. Even if he was run out of town he was sure it’d be worth it. Just the extreme amount of passion and love he felt from those few scattered moments left him wanting more. Not to mention the speech he had yet to fully process, he was too drunk on the feeling of Stefan, that would have to wait for later. Act first think later Phelps!

Just realizing the amount of time he had been standing there lost in thought, Phelps made up his mind. He followed the trail of discarded clothes to Bekowsky’s room, stopping to pause at the door frame to see the resident Pole having shred everything but his trousers. Lying on the bed palming himself through his slacks, glancing up way to casually to look at him through his dark, hooded, lust filled eyes.

“Finally, took ya long enough eh Phelps? Stop for a drink on the way in?” Bekowsky teased, still continuing his ministrations as he stared into Cole’s soul. He eyed Cole up and down, his eyes saying all they needed to.

Cole began to fervorously remove his clothes, tripping on his shoes into a seated position on the bed. Getting frustrated with his tie almost immediately and taking slightly too long to get out of his shirt. Once out of the constraint of his top, he lunged at Bekowsky, biting down his neck and chest. 

“Pants… will take too long ... worry about them… later” He continued exploring the expanse of his skin, sloppily leaving kisses across his broad chest. 

“I’d rather worry about them now, feel like I’m going to fucking explode if you don’t touch me.” Stefan pulled Cole up and hurriedly undid his buttons and shucked his pants into the darkness of the room.

Immediately his hand strayed into Coles boxers, grabbing hold of his cock and freeing it from its confines, Cole gave a relieved sigh, leaning into the warm heat of Stefans hand.

“What a good boy you are huh? Hmm Cole? You’re so good to me.” Cole was already too close, whines of pleasure escaping in between his hearty breaths.

“S-Stefan… sstop or this night will end ahgh a lot faster than we both wante—!“ His voice cut off with a high pitch squeal of pleasure, followed by a scramble of blabbering as Stefan took the head of his cock into his mouth.

Stefan hummed around Coles dick, pulling off way to early for his liking, but Cole was right, he did want this evening to continue, at least until the main event so to speak.

“D’yknow how to prep someone Phelps? If not I can do it myself, but it’s much more fun as a team building activity.” Stefan smirked, leaning towards his bedside table, grabbing a tub of lube, holding it out in his hand in an almost tantalizing manner.

“I’ve uh, only done it on myself…” Embarrassment coming to the forefront, a pink prickle coming up from his chest to his face. “But, I'm quick enough of a learner, don’t you think?” Cole hid his face behind his hands, only to have Bekowsky pry them away.

“Go right ahead then cowboy.” passing the lube to him and laying back onto the pillows.

Cole, while being inexperienced, was indeed a fast learner. Having Stefan a babbling mess after only two fingers. Both of them opting to end the foreplay there and began to line up Bekowsky with Coles cock. 

“Oh god… Cole please, please just get on with it you’re so good to me just please, hurry this up.”

“Who knew the stations favourite Pole could be reduced to a begging mess over a few fingers huh?” Cole said with a smile in his voice, still complying with Stefans request, pushing into his ass slowly. Setting a leisurely pace, knowing it got under Stefans skin. 

“Oh fuck it-.” Bekowsky grabbed Cole by the shoulders, unceremoniously flipping the position to one more suiting his needs. Immediately slamming down onto Cole, speeding up as much as his hips could handle. Moaning incoherently about topics such as; how good Cole felt inside of him, why Cole was so perfect, and other praises amongst that train of thought. 

Cole couldn’t take it anymore, thrusting his hips up into Stefans grinding. Pushing as hard as he could into Stefan, knowing both of them wouldn’t last much longer.

“Fuck Stefan, I- I love you so much, Loved you since that first day in traffic— God Bekowsky!” Stefan came seeing fireworks, Coles confession taking him over the edge. Tightening around Cole, with him still abusing his sensitive ass, chasing his own orgasm. Following a few moments later, Cole holding his hips down as he came hard inside of Bekowsky.

After a few silent moments aside from both their harsh breathing, Bekowsky fell to Coles side, curling up to his side not even worrying about the mess. Humming a tune from the radio, one that Cole could only remember was one of those fluffy ones that all the broads liked. He set his arms around Bekowsky’s broad frame, cuddling into him and nudging himself a pillow into one of his biceps.

“Hmmm Cole?”

“Yeah Stefan?”

“Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?”

Stefan was half asleep, mumbling all of this into Coles mussed up hair. “Of course Bekowsky… meant every word I said.”

“Well that’s nice.” He sighed sleepily to himself, nuzzling farther into Coles hair. “Mmm I love you too you know. Ever since I saw you ‘n patrol”

Coles heart hammered heavy in his chest. Central be damned, Los Angeles be damned, fuck it, Roy Earle be damned. He loved Stefan Bekowsky more than life itself, more than his job, more than work, which was saying quite a lot in his humble opinion.

“Cole stop thinkin’ so hard… can hear you… just sleep, think later.”

For once in his life, Cole took someone’s advice to heart, and took Stefan Bekowsky into his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Sorry if it’s choppy this has been in production for like a month bc I suck at staying consistent! Also do cars in the 40s have consoles? They do now! 
> 
> -Constructive criticism welcome as I have no clue if my writing is good bc this is the first full length fic I’ve ever made hehehe—  
> :-D


End file.
